


softness

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: An evening with Byleth and his husband.





	softness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).

Byleth never gets tired of watching his husband tend to the flowers of the greenhouse. With so many responsibilities on his plate, he doesn’t have many opportunities for relaxation, but this is always his top choice. Any time spent with Dedue is pleasant, but to be able to sit in silence, to be able to watch him work and see how happy it makes him, is special, and he feels that he could do this for hours, if only his schedule allowed him.

It’s late evening now, and the two will soon go their room for the night, but for now, Byleth is glad to be able to watch Dedue work, occasionally lending a hand when his assistance is needed. The sun is starting to set, and he loves the way the light filters in and hits Dedue; it looks more like a scene in a painting than real life, and he has to remind himself to breathe as he reminds himself that this is real, that he’s looking at his husband.

He doesn’t want to interrupt him while he works, and sometimes he’s tempted to hold his breath just so that he doesn’t disturb the moment, but then, he feels so compelled to get closer that he can’t help himself. As much as part of him doesn’t want to do anything that might disturb the scene, he soon finds himself standing behind Dedue, and slowly, he wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling his back as he hugs him from behind.

Dedue stiffens for a moment before relaxing and saying, “Did you get lonely over there?”

“Something like that…”

“You know, I never would have expected you to be this affectionate. You never gave off that sort of air before,” Dedue muses.

“You’ve mentioned that a few times,” Byleth replies, but he knows it’s true. In the past, he never would have expected this from him either. But the more time he spent with people, the more he began to open up to them, and when it comes to the man he loves, he often finds it hard to hold back. Though neither of them are particularly expressive by nature, together, they’re a little different.

“I’m pretty much done here,” he says, breaking out of Byleth’s embrace so that he can turn around and properly face him. “Would you like to go back now?”

Quickly, he leans up to give Dedue one kiss, before nodding. Side by side, they go back to their room, and when they are alone, Byleth kisses Dedue again, this time for a bit longer. Dedue cups a hand on either side of Byleth’s face, gently returning the kiss, and he wraps his arms around him, the two of them remaining like this for some time.

Intimacy is not a new concept to either of them, but it is not something that they do often, feeling more like a special occasion. Perhaps it is because they are both so reserved, but every now and then, there is something in the mood. Tonight, as they kiss, Byleth realizes that he wants nothing more than to do something for his husband. He pulls back, feeling suddenly breathless, looking up at Dedue with a question in his eyes.

“Ah...what did you have in mind?” he asks, able to read his expression.

“I’d like to make you feel good, if that’s alright,” Byleth replies.

“You...you really don’t have to do that, you know,” Dedue mumbles, looking off to the side.

“I want to,” he says. “If you don’t want anything, then I won’t, but if you do...I’d like nothing more.”

“I’d like that,” Dedue admits, still not meeting his eye. Despite his somewhat foreboding air, he has always had a shy side to him, and even now, it shows. Byleth smiles, and the smile he gets in return is warm; the faces that they struggle to show others always come so naturally when they’re alone together.

Byleth gets on his knees, looking up at Dedue as he unfastens the other man’s pants. He’s already half-hard, so Byleth is glad to see that he didn’t misread the mood. Dedue must have had this in mind as well, but he isn’t sure if he would have said something about it, had Byleth not brought it up first. Well, he’s more than happy to take care of it for him; in fact, there are times when Byleth thinks he might enjoy doing things like this more than anything that could be done to him, but he isn’t sure what to make of that, so he never dwells on it for long.

He stares up at Dedue as he wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. Dedue gives a light shudder of pleasure, encouraging Byleth to continue. For a moment, he lingers around the tip, but then he draws him deeper into his mouth, sliding his tongue down the base as he does. Dedue moans softly, resting a hand on the back of Byleth’s head, closing his eyes.

Slowly, Byleth fits his mouth around him, drawing him deep into his mouth until he cannot fit anymore. He rolls his tongue over Dedue’s cock, earning more and more moans from him as his control starts to slip. He begins to bob his head, moving forward and back until Dedue is panting, just barely able to hold back, but Byleth still does not let up.

Byleth feels Dedue’s grip start to tighten, and knows that he doesn’t have long left. He must have really wanted this, and he wonders if he’s been waiting for longer than this, but just didn’t want to bring it up. Byleth hopes that he will come to understand that he can ask for anything, but for now, all he cares about is giving him what he wants for now.

It doesn’t him long from that point on, and he continues staring up at him, unable to look away from the expression on Dedue’s face. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of it, until he opens his eyes, struggling to speak as he warns him, “I-I’m nearly there...Byleth, I…”

But Byleth doesn’t pull back, meeting his eye as if to tell him it’s okay, to encourage him not to hold back. He doesn’t have much choice anyway, already at his limit, and he closes his eyes again, groaning softly as he comes. While he tries to recover and catch his breath, Byleth pulls back, swallowing before standing up. There is a moment of awkward silence, as he isn’t sure exactly where to look or what to say, but then Dedue mumbles, “Thank you. I’d...like to return the favor, if that’s alright.”

Though Byleth set out with the task of pleasing Dedue, he has to admit that that offer sounds very appealing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
